Fractured Circles
Fractured Circles is a demon level created by a semi-unknown player called Artimiel. It's a remake of Nine Circles Levels, using Fracture by NIGHTkilla and a strawberry-pink color scheme. It was made in early summer 2015. Fractured Circles is normally considered one of the easier Nine Circles levels and is regarded as an easy demon. Description This level features a beginning with an abundance of decorations and a wave with a color scheme similar to Figures, but much brighter, leaning closer to pink than Figures' magenta scheme. Fractured Circles features lots of troll rings, fake lines, gravity portals and requires good mashing skills, but, despite this, it goes much below the difficulty of Nine Circles. Gameplay The level begins as a fairly simple cube. This cube contains a moderate amount of tricks and some fake lines, with jump rings in gravity portals. Despite this, it is fairly easy. A double speed ball quickly follows up, but can be considered even easier than the cube section because has less tricks. This ball then switches back to a triple speed cube that is quite tricky due to the speed and abundance of troll jump rings. After this, the cube briefly goes auto, then into mini and half speed, where the player must jump over two sets of spikes. A voice in the background will say something along the lines of "Second to drop, right now" and the beat will instantly drop and the player will be taken into the Nine Circles wave. The wave starts off fairly tricky, with multiple speed changes, mashing, and some fairly tight spaces. However, about 15% later, the wave goes mini and antigravity, followed by more fake lines, gravity portals, and speed changes. Some time later the player will run into a tricky mashing half speed segment, followed again by a triple speed changer and then a single speed and dual changer, both of which have tight spaces. After this, the wave goes triple speed for practically the rest of the wave, with tight spaces and size changes all the way through. At the end, the player changes into a ship and has to fly through one last set of spikes before turning into a cube and then hitting a series of jump rings and then heading to a half speed changer. At this half speed changer, the player can see the word "NICE!". The player must then get over 5 sets of dual spikes in half speed. The text "ARTIMIEL", "CHECK OUT MY OTHER LEVELS", and "GG" will be seen. The level then ends. Errors * At the end of the ball you can miss the triple speed portal and crash right after in the next cube. Trivia * It's usually classified like the fourth easiest Nine Circles remake, behind Problematic, Ultra Paracosm and Infinite Circles. * The first version of the level featured a Problematic-like ship with the written "NICE!!!" near the end. * Fractured Circles and Prophetic Dream are the only starred levels by Artimiel, but the last one is auto. * Although it is classified "long", is actually medium (55 seconds). Category:1.9 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Nine Circles levels